Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the recycling and recovery of carpet. Certain embodiments relate more specifically to devices, systems, and methods for disassembling or deconstructing carpet into the various components that make up the carpet by abrasive removal and separation of the components.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices, systems and methods are known for dissembling or deconstructing carpet into carpet components for recovery of the same, such as, for example, the devices, systems and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,968 to Gillis et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Although known devices, systems and methods are generally well suited for dissembling or deconstructing carpet into carpet components, they may nevertheless suffer from one or more drawbacks, such as, for example, limited capacity or throughput.